The present invention relates generally to garments, and more particularly to cutaway vests.
Vests such as tactical vests and body armor vests are typically attached together at the shoulders and at the sides of a wearer typically using VELCRO fasteners, snap fasteners, buckles or other plastic-type hardware. In order for a wearer to get in and out of the vest, he must release several of the fasteners which is typically performed individually one at a time.
Attempts have been made for allowing a wearer to quickly remove the vest. For example, the inventor""s earlier attempt at a readily releasable vest included front and rear portions which were attachable together at the shoulders and at the sides of the wearer. The rear portion included an internal cummerbund fixedly attached to the rear portion of the vest. The front of the cummerbund adjustably attached together around a wearer with hook-and-loop fasteners.
A handle was provided and attached to four cables for releasably attaching the front portion to the rear portion of the vest. For example, each of the shoulder portions of the rear portion of the vest included a flap. Each of the shoulder portions of the front of the vest included a tab portion on which was positioned a sleeve having a pocket. Attached to the outside of each sleeve was a folded webbing material which extended downwardly from the sleeve. Attached to the outside of the front portion of the vest adjacent to each of the shoulder portions was a ring. The folded webbing material was passed through the opening of the ring and releasably locked in place with one of the cables. The bottom of the flaps and the top of the sleeves were provided with hook-and-loop fasteners for releasably attaching the shoulder portions together.
Each side portion of the front and rear portions of the vest attached together with a strap having male and female buckle clasps disposed therebetween. In particular, one end of the strap was fixedly attached to the rear portion of the vest and included a male buckle clasp. The other end of the strap included a folded webbing material attached to a female buckle clasp. Attached to the inside of the front portion of the vest adjacent to each side was a ring. The folded webbing material was passed through the opening of the ring and releasably locked in place with one of the cables.
Removal of the vest required a wearer to perform a two-step process. In particular, the wearer initially pulled the handle attached to the cables to release the shoulder portions and the side portions of the vest. This permitted the front portion of the vest to fall away from the wearer. Thereafter, since the rear portion was held onto the wearer by the internal cummerbund, the wearer would then need to undo the front of the internal cummerbund to allow the rear portion of the vest to fall away from the wearer.
There is a need for further cutaway garments.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a cutaway garment having a front portion having a torso portion, spaced-apart shoulder portions, and opposite side portions, and a rear portion having a torso portion, spaced-apart shoulder portions, opposite side portions, and a cummerbund portion. A plurality of loops releasably attaches the spaced-apart shoulder portions of the front portion to the spaced-apart shoulder portions of the rear portion, the side portions of the rear portion to the rear portion, and an end of the cummerbund to the rear portion. A handle attaches to a plurality of cables, and the cables are operable to pass through the loops to attach the spaced-apart shoulder portions of the front portion to the spaced-apart shoulder portions of the rear portion, the side portions of the rear portion to the rear portion, and the end of the cummerbund to the rear portion. Removal of the plurality of cables from the loops allows cutting away the spaced-apart shoulder portions of the front portion from the spaced-apart portions of the rear portion, the side portions of the rear portion from the rear portion, and the end of the cummerbund from the rear portion.
The present invention provides, in a second aspect, a cutaway garment having a front portion having a torso portion, spaced-apart shoulder portions, and opposite side portions, and a rear portion having a torso portion, spaced-apart shoulder portions, opposite side portions, and a cummerbund portion. Means are provided for cutting away the spaced-apart shoulder portions of the front portion from the spaced-apart shoulder portions of the rear portion, the side portions of the rear portion from the rear portion, and a portion of the cummerbund from the rear portion.